Sometimes You Just Need It
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: Vanya just needed to get some and relax. Five was more than happy to help her with that. Total M/E! Fiveya Week – Free choice - 01.09.2019


**Sometimes You Just Need It**

**Summary: **Vanya just needed to get some and relax. Five was more than happy to help her with that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Fiveya Week – Free choice - 01.09.2019**

* * *

Vanya was having a very shitty day. Now, she had been in a bad mood for a while, but that day was really trying to ruin any bits of positivity and sanity she had left with its constant obstacles and problems that seemed to be piling up every step she took from early morning.

It was just one of those days when nothing seemed to be going according to any plan. For starters, she overslept which resulted in her accidentally wearing a shirt with a stain to work. It was a shirt she already had on the previous day and was planning to put to the washing but forgot and now she was stuck wearing it for another day, the stain constantly on her mind.

She came last so everyone was already seated waiting for her. Her conductor gave her a five-minute lecture on coming on time even though she was _never_ late before. She felt so bad she skipped lunch and now was hungry. And on top of it all she forgot her umbrella so even if she called a cab, she was forced to run through the rain toward and from it.

Personally, _all_ Vanya wished to do was eat some of her day-old take out, get some wine and crawl under the covers with a new Lisa Kleypas novel ignoring the world for a couple of hours before she could finally pass out a bit tipsy on her couch.

'Good, you're home,' said Five, and Vanya cursed nearly dying of a heart attack when she heard the family voice inside her apartment after she opened the door.

She lowered the hand which shot to her chest after her heart calmed down a bit, and narrowed her eyes at the teenager in her kitchen hoping her annoyance was clear even to him, 'Uh, what have I told you about doing that?'

He didn't look up at her just continued to put new Chinese takeout food on the plates, 'Doing what?'

'Scaring the living day out of me?' she asked and pulled down her coat groaning as she spotted the stain on her shirt. She finally forgot about it only to remember again. She needed to finally put it to washing, and she needed to set her alarm for tomorrow just in case.

'The lights were on. It's not my fault you lack the ability to pay attention to your surroundings,' he said, and she rolled her eyes at him before she walked into the kitchen to see what he was doing. It wasn't uncommon for him to stop by. She had her fair shares of scares as she woke up in the middle of the night to him eating out her fridge or butchering her coffee machine. He did buy her a new one after he definitely killed the old one.

'Why is the wine here?' she asked wondering how did he know where she hid the alcohol and how often was he in her apartment snooping around when she was in work. She knew he came when she _was_ home, but it was the first time it occurred to her he dropped by even when she wasn't. What was he doing here when she was gone, anyone?

He didn't answer just hummed, and she frowned trying to take the bottle from the counter where it was set on display, 'You're not even old enough to drink.'

She didn't use to drink, but lately, she had such a hard time calming her nerves she started to take a sip here and there in the evening just to get herself off the edge she was constantly on. She had a lot to deal with in the last couple of years. Her psychotic ex-boyfriend, her family, her powers. She knew she was always a skittish person often nervous, but this went beyond that. Ever since she found some control over her emotions and powers it was like she forgot how to calm down. It was true before that she had the pills to help her if she got too upset or stressed, but even then she could sometimes calm herself on her own. Now she was a ball of wrecked nerves which was ready to explode at any given time, which _was not_ a good thing since she had the ability to end the life on earth if she wanted to.

Five easily caught her hand and forced it behind her back blocking her when she tried to reach for the wine, 'Trust me, I'm _old_ enough.'

They stared at each other for a second, Vanya's chest literally forced against his as he kept one of her hands between their bodies and the other secured behind her keeping her still.

She bit the inside of her mouth and nodded before she looked away not sure how to respond. It suddenly felt too hot in the room, and Vanya remembered she should have put her shirt into the washing for the weekend. They stood _very_ close and even with his own shirt and suit on, Vanya could feel how solid his chest and stomach were before she felt her face got too hot and she needed to step away. It was just the heat of the room. Nothing more. They weren't having a moment or anything.

Five easily let her go and winked at her before turning back to the wine.

She knew he was right. He was _old enough_ even older than he should have been, but he still looked like a teenager or maybe a young adult if she tried really hard. His face was just too damn _young_.

She made a whiny sound as he properly popped the wine open, 'Be a dear and hand me those fancy wine glasses.'

She raised her brows but ultimately found herself too _damn_ tired to argue with Five today. He could be restless when it came to fights and Vanya had barely survived the day as it was. She just wanted some peace this evening not to start a third war with Five's ego. She knew better than to fall victim to that.

They took their food and glasses and started to eat on her couch not even bothering with the table as it was filled with her music sheets and books. She really needed to clean, but she was lacking the energy or care. The only person who visited her nowadays was Five, and he had an even bigger mess in his room back in the mansion than she did, so what would be the point?

'So what happened?' asked Five as he poured them the second wine, and Vanya lost all ability to object at that point. She was just so damn tired of that day, of the day before, of the week before that. Maybe she needed a vacation. But they only got those in the summer when they had no concerts. She would have to survive until then. Maybe call in sick would help?

With a sigh and some liquid courage, she explained all which went south in work that day and in general feeling more exhausted when she finished than when she began. It didn't help her to talk about it as much as one would hope. She was just too stressed out and in a bad mood even if the wine certainly helped a bit.

'You just need to relax a bit,' told her Five with a smirk and Vanya rolled her eyes. Of course, he would say that. It was the truth, she _needed_ to relax but she just couldn't. Not the right way, not the way she wanted or _needed_ to.

'Yeah, well, it's not that easy,' she said as she finished the third and last glass while Five easily got up and walked to the kitchen. Perhaps she was too drunk to notice, but it didn't look like he had any trouble walking or with coordination even after they finished the whole bottle.

She watched him go her eyes momentarily falling to his back and ass before she looked away chuckling nervously at her own silliness. He was in a body of a nineteen-year-old child, her adopted brother. It didn't matter how nice his ass looked in the suit or how mentally _older_ he was than her. She had no right to stare or even peek at him like that.

'What's the matter?' he called from her kitchen looking at her with curiosity, and she quickly shook her head trying to blame the red of her cheeks on wine and hoping he would as well. They didn't drink like this very often, and when they did there were usually others with them. It occurred to Vanya as she watched Five dig around her cabins that it was the first time they were alone like this drinking and talking in a while. It wasn't bad. She got to spend more time with her family, so it was great really, but she had to admit she did miss having him all to herself.

_Whoa._

That was a bit too possessive thought for her taste. Sure, she and Five were closer with each other when they were kids than with the others. They often locked each other in his or her room and talked or just spent time in comfortable silence doing their own thing. When he disappeared she often found herself feeling betrayed. Like the only person, she had in the house was gone and she was left alone. It was unfair. When he came back everything was too rushed and too many things had to be dealt with. They fell back to their closeness and comfort of each others' presence easily enough, but they needed to spend time with the rest of their families, so their moments together were limited. Or maybe she had too much wine for one crappy day and was losing herself in the moment.

'Nothing, just thinking about things,' she said neutrally not giving anything away, 'Have you talked to Diego recently?'

'More like argued with him over the phone,' said Five as he managed to pull out another bottle she had hidden since Christmas. She was surprised he managed to find that one. How did he know where they were? Did he seriously know where she hid everything in her apartment? That was a bit unsettling though especially given what else he could find if he snooped around. He was trained to look for clues and dig things up as a child superhero, and she wasn't best at hiding things. She didn't think anyone would care enough to look at her apartment.

'Did you also go through my wardrobe?' she blurted out before she could stop herself. The wine definitely got to her.

Five returned to the couch already opening the bottle and pouring them the alcohol before he sat down next to her with a smirk, 'Why? You got anything _interesting _there?'

She swallowed a bit trying to control her reactions and blush. Alright, so he might have been just smug and teasing her the way he always did. Yeah! It didn't have to mean he actually _found_ what she hid in there. Or he did find it which was why he said it like that and was now smirking at her in a way which made her lower belly fill with heat.

He handed the glass to her, and she reached for it absently their fingers linking over one another as she tried to grab the glass before Five would let it go. What she felt could only be described as a spark of some sort which jumped from his hand touching hers and ran all the way through every nerve in her tense body lightening it up in a new way which awoken a sudden _craving_ inside her.

Vanya grabbed the glass and drank some trying to busy herself ignoring Five all together as he stood there before she finally said, 'Don't go over my stuff.'

She licked her lips from the wine which didn't make it into her mouth for a second making the mistake of looking over at Five who seemed to never take his eyes off her. It might have been just then, but Vanya found him looking down at her with a certain heavy urgency and intensity which made her feel even hotter inside.

_This was not good,_ she thought weakly as she felt her heartbeat speeding up all of the sudden. Why was he looking at her like that? Why did she have the sudden instinct inside her to run? To or from him, she wasn't sure. She just felt she should run. Her heart was beating fast enough as if she already was running.

She hid her tongue back in her mouth and watched him waiting for what he would do. Damn him, and his composing and masked expressions. She could never tell what was going on inside his head when he looked at her, and it used to make her want to scream into a pillow like some angsty teenager.

'Well, that seems rude,' he said finally and took his own glass before he leaned over the couch his lengthy body on display and much to her embarrassment, Vanya found her mouth dry as her eyes roamed over him like that. He was still wearing the same clothes he did when he came. He was still wearing the same kind of clothes he did every day- suits because he was old fashioned and weird like that, and yet for some reason just looking at him sitting so lazily her couch almost laying on it made Vanya excited in a way which hadn't happened in six years.

The truth. The absolute brutal and honest truth was that she was horny. She was so fucking horny all the time, she didn't know what to do with herself. It should have been simple. She should be able to please herself or use any one of the toys she had hidden in the small box on the bottom of her closet. The one she hoped Five didn't locate yet. But she couldn't. Well, she could, but for some reason, she couldn't force herself to relax enough to get to the right _place_ for her to enjoy it the way she used to. It was partly because of her powers. She was always on edge now whenever a storm came or the window ratted. She couldn't exactly lose herself as she contently wondered about what would happen if she did. Would she cause another apocalypse with an orgasm? That would have been the joke of the century really. Maybe in another lifetime, she did. She sure as hell was close to actually causing the apocalypse by denying herself one. She was more frustrated than ever. Even before she started dating Leonard she had occasional hookups and if not those she was capable of dealing with the issue on her own, but now she was too scared. But why the hell was she thinking about it now? Why now when Five was next to her? This was ridiculous. She was being unreasonable and nasty and simply not a good person, or friend, or sister-_Jesus._

She swallowed so hard she was sure he must have heard her so she quickly looked away somewhere where it was safe like to her kitchen counter. Sure, Five was a handsome man...Well, young adult...Just handsome. He was easy on the eye, and Vanya knew people turned their heads to him even when he was younger so of course, they did so even now, when he was like this. He was very attractive in a way only emotionally cold and smug assholes could be. When he teased her while pulling that smirk of his Vanya felt like she was ready to turn into a puddle at his feet which was definitely not the way, she should have been reacting at all. It was just harmless teasing, joking even. He wasn't being serious and neither was she, and he never said anything which should have caused her to want to rub her thighs together and easy the craving between her legs.

Vanya thought this was ridiculous.

_You're ogling FIVE! You're lusting over Five!_

Sure, he was grown up now well at least he was legal in several states and _yes_ he grew _nicely _with his handsome cheekbones and long fingers and tall. He was _so tall_ and firm and-

_Why was she thinking about it now?_

'Are you alright?' he asked suddenly, and she blinked only to realize he somehow got from his laying position to right in front of her face inches apart his green icy eyes pierced into hers. His eyes were haunting. She felt like she was the prey and he was the predator and he wanted to eat her alive when he looked at her like that with them. There was something very dangerous almost poisonous inside them, and Vanya wanted it to swallow her whole in that very instance.

'You need to calm down, sweetheart,' he told her. She could hear the familiar smirk in his voice, but honestly, she couldn't look away from his hypnotizing eyes as his breath mixed with her own, the beating of her heart blocking any other noise of the street outside. Their breaths were hot, but also a bit tempting. Her lips were opened and when she took in his breath it tasted delicious. She wondered how would it taste like if she had it all in her mouth. If he could only breath into her mouth close, closer than he was now, _closer than ever_.

'You're so tense,' he said and leaned another inch closer if he took one more their lips would have met and Vanya couldn't move but at the same time she was desperate for that finally inch to be crossed. What was happening? She didn't know. She couldn't think straight. Was it the wine? Was it him? She couldn't think properly. She wanted his lips against her even though she couldn't comprehend what it would mean.

_What would it mean if he pressed his lips against hers?_

It would have to mean something. It would change everything that much she knew.

Suddenly the hot and heavy air which could have been cut with the knife around them vanished for a moment as the glass near them broke, her wine glass to be certain and the content ended up on Vanya's shirt.

'Shit,' she cursed and stood up before she rushed to the kitchen pulling the shirt over her head forgetting for a moment about Five being even the apartment, let alone what just happened as she tried to get the wine out of the shirt by pushing it under the stream of water in her sink.

She heard Five teleport and spotted the shattered glass was gone from the table.

She heard him teleport back. He must have gone rid of the glass and took care of his jacket as she distantly remembered it caught some wine from the impact as well.

'Did you put your jacket into the bathtub?' she asked still feeling hot in her face and her heart beating like a drum as she started to realize what they almost did. They almost kissed, right? It wasn't just her imagination, he was so impossibly close and she could feel his breath and the ghost of his lips over hers. She could almost feel them on hers. _Almost._

Vanya froze when she felt Five press against her from behind. Her body was paralyzed under the solid touch of his against her back, 'I think it's wet enough now.'

She choked on her own breath at that as she slowly started to turn around to look up at him. Did he have to be so _tall_?

She raised her eyes to look at him as he was looking down at her his smirk so damn dangerous. She was sure it would do something bad to her, hurt her, destroy her, kill her in one way or another.

His hand moved behind her, not touching her but close enough that it could as she heard him stop the water which was falling down on her now wet shirt. It just occurred to her that she was left only in her undershirt and bra while he in his white shirt. Somehow she found that to be a piece of very fascinating yet dangerous information.

'Vanya, you're so tense,' he said and she realized that before he called her something else. _Sweetheart_. Gosh, he never called her like that before and now some crazy part of her brain wished he would say it again.

She let out a shattered breath as he leaned lower his head now closer to the top of hers. He waited for a moment that _damn_ smirk still playing on his lips as he pressed their forehead together how could he make such a _gentle_ gesture so _hot_? How?

She waited until he finally spoke, 'You should relax more.'

One of his hand moved to her side leisurely laying against her waist causing the spot to burn and her to light up on fire from that place while he continued, 'Maybe you should find a hobby.'

He was doing it on purpose. Of course, he was doing it on purposely. He could clearly see, and feel and maybe even smell _what_ he was doing to her, and he obviously enjoyed the feeling of wrecking her apart like this.

His free hand now went to her stomach causing it to flinch like he tickled her, 'Maybe a puppy? Or some other…_pet_.'

That word should not have caused a shiver run through her spine as aching as it did. What the hell was he doing to her?

'Or perhaps a massage,' he said and his fingers found the zipper of her fly. She wasn't sure what she looked like but inside she was torn between shock and excitement as he _painfully_ slowly unzipped her fly and then unbuttoned the only button on her jeans.

Her heart might as well turned into a drum as it didn't stop for a second while she waiting still as a stone until his fingers brushed over her through her panties causing her to let out a small moan.

'Something to help you relax and get some release,' he said his voice dropping a bit at the end, but Vanya couldn't even care less as in the moment his fingers appeared inside her panties slowly stroking her through her clit all the way to her center.

Her breath hitched inside her throat as an electric impulse ran through her as his fingers dug inside her.

She closed her eyes not sure if to feel modified or aroused as now he could tell just how wet she had been since she saw him in her apartment when she came home.

She felt his lips against her forehead placing an almost chaste kiss as he said, 'All wet for me already?'

_Alright, how?_ How did he know how to talk like that? How could he even say that sounding so freaking confident and sexy and smug?

He slowly pushed his fingers further inside her while placing his thumb on her clit causing her to whimper like a little puppy from the feeling. She should probably do something, right? She should probably say something, right? Tell him to get his fingers out of her and her panties. That would be the logical thing to do, the _right_ thing to do, but all Vanya found herself capable to do was grip the counter on either side of her harder as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her while rubbing her clit in slow but demanding circles. How the hell did he even know where her clit was?

She bit her lips trying to hold back the sounds as she felt her body come alive under his skilled fingers. She always enjoyed looking at them. They looked so long, soft and if she was honest with herself she would admit she thought about what it would feel like to have them inside her every now and then. Only when she was alone, only when it was dark, only when she was in the right moment not feeling guilty or ashamed afterward.

_It felt better than she would ever imagine_.

His lips moved down through her temple to her cheek until they stopped by her chin as his fingers continued to bright her closer to the edge than she had allowed herself in the past several years. It had been so long and his fingers felt so good.

He kissed her jaw as his fingers continued to systematically ruin her, 'Come on, Vanya, just let yourself go.'

Her back ached as his fingers dug deeper inside her coming in and out with firm and steady trusts while his thumb circled her clit. She couldn't believe he was fingering her against her counter with both of them still dressed. She couldn't believe she was letting him. But when he flexed his fingers and twisted his wrist a bit, she couldn't believe anything at all, before she couldn't remember what was her name let alone why this was a bad idea.

She wailed as she arched her back ready to break it when a wave of her orgasm which Five pulled out of her hit her. It came all the way from his fingers on her clit and inside her to every single part and edge of her body, every dark corner which hadn't seen the light in years lightening her up like a damn Christmas tree with the electric power only he could make. She was seeing spots for a moment blinded by the euphoria as it washed over her. She distantly heard another glass broke near them but she was too consumed by the high to open her eyes let alone pay any attention to it. It was brutal, and it felt _good_. She hadn't had a decent release like that in almost six years, and she was absolutely not prepared for it as she let herself collapse on Five's chest afterward gripping into his shirt for dear life as she choked a bit coming down from that cloud trying to make some sense in what just happened, why they were there, what the hell was her name.

Five's other hand moved from her waist to her back guiding her further against him. It was only then that she realized he had been telling her something all the time, but the orgasm tuned his words out, 'There you go. Nice and slow, breath.'

She swallowed some more her whole body hot and awake all of a sudden as her brain started to function. She just let Five finger her in her kitchen, against the counter.

_What the actual fuck? _

Her fingers finally let go of the counter and Five's shirt, her knuckles hurt a bit from how firm was her grip. Very slowly Vanya leaned away from his chest to look at him blinking still in shock from what happened and how it happened.

Five was still smirking down at her. He didn't look freaked out or bothered by any of it. He simply raised his hand and licked his fingers which he had just inside her when she came with that stupid shit-eating and hot smirk on his face.

Vanya swallowed again trying to open her mouth and say something, _anything_, but before her tongue learned how to speak again Five pressed their foreheads together again, 'I want to eat you out.'

She must have been dreaming. There was no way he _really_ _said_ _**that**_.

Although the shiver he caused to run through her body and the heat between her legs which started the moment he let those words out into the open, he just couldn't have actually said that.

She shook her head not even sure if it was to tell him no or just to react somehow to the absurd and crazy situation. Their foreheads were sweaty against each other now.

'No?' he asked, but he didn't sound disappointed it was a bit like he was mocking her in a way, 'You don't like that sort of thing?'

She bit her lip harder to suppress a moan as his hand run down her back and he squeezed her ass and pussy through her jeans. How was that _fair_? How could he be so damn confident about all of this? Did he do this before? How could he just play her so well and without any doubts? Of course, she knew he was confident and sure of himself in everything he did, but in this too?

'You sure?' he asked again his lips stroking her cheek mercilessly, not paying attention or care to what he was doing to her, 'I think you're still a bit tense. You could use that sort of…_treatment_.'

'W-why?' gasped trying to ask but not even sure how in that moment.

His body was so tempting and warm and she found herself gravitating toward him with an invisible force. His lips were doing something to her brain when they pressed against her skin like that. She couldn't seem to function.

'What why?' he asked against her cheek, his teeth biting into her skin as he spoke lightly adding to the sensation going on inside her.

She closed her eyes again trying to compose her thoughts into something comprehensible, 'Why?'

He leaned his head away looking down at her his hand on back at her lower back and the other at the back of her neck, 'Because I want you.'

_'Oh_.'

Wasn't that the dumbest thing she could have said?

He didn't seem to mind still looking like he was enjoying every second of this, her reactions, the whole situation, 'And I think you could use some more _release_.'

Was it possible she was blushing? After what he just did? She felt like she was blushing. She felt the blood run to her cheeks and the warm on her face she usually did when she was blushing so she had to be blushing.

'I just want to help you out,' he said smugly not even a hint of actual modesty or generosity the way he presented it, 'I think you could use it.'

Her heart pounded against her chest trying to break free the more she listened to his words in that seductive cocky voice which was making her already foggy by lust mind even harder to process what he was saying and what was happening, 'Besides, I want to do it. I want to taste you.'

She licked her lips and the way his gaze fell to them and darken made her legs want to give up if he wasn't keeping her balanced.

'I can tell you want it too,' he said his voice a bit strangled before he pressed his body against hers again. Her jeans were still open and she was wet and might have gotten even wetter as she felt his erection hard against her lower belly.

_What the hell was going on?_ She thought to herself debating on whether she had gone insane when she nodded.

'Okay,' she said not even sure how as she felt her tongue got separated from the rest of her body and even if she knew what to say she wouldn't be able to without it.

Five hands were immediately on her waists and he lifted her up like she weighed nothing setting her on the counter before she could blink. She distantly thought this was happening and why the hell on the counter before her jeans and panties were torn off her legs and on the ground.

Five's hands were under her thighs pushing her legs apart bringing her to some sort of sobering not just from the wine but from the whole heat of the situation. He was going to see her pussy. She didn't even shower after she came home. She just came and was wet and he was going to see all that and _smell_ it on her, and it was going to be awkward and embarrassing. He was going to have his mouth on it and-and-and then all of it was lost again because Five was on his knees and his mouth mercilessly sucked her clit in causing her hips to helplessly jerk against his face and her head to almost hit the cupboard behind her. He maneuvered the back of her knees up onto his shoulders for better excess. He was still so damn tall and she could feel ass being lifted from the counter out into the cold air of her kitchen. Did she open the window?

At that point, Vanya lost any illusion of finding some sanity in the situation because Five's fingers might have been skilled and amazing, but-_fuck_ _his tongue_…

Everything else melted right out of Vanya's mind as his tongue started to stroke and push its way into her pussy while his nose kept on bumping into her clit before he pressed his thumb on it again in that same way he did before rubbing circles in. She felt the pressure inside her tightening faster than before as all way coming to a quick end. She was too sensitive and her body responded to every touch and stroke of his giving into every single one of them.

She was panting and moaning losing herself in the movements of his tongue and fingers not even caring anymore about anything like her powers, and what they were doing, and it being Five who was doing all this. All that went out the window for her as she jerked her hips forwarding herself closer and closer to him and the sensation building inside her.

Vanya tried to grip something. Anything. From the counter to the sink, to Five's sweaty hair, to her own hair. It seemed like nothing could hold her, nothing felt solid enough as the feeling built up inside her again. She was too shocked the first time. The orgasm just happened before she had time to realize what was happening, but now she was aware and wanted it taking all Five could give her.

She was left weak and trashing and going rigid from the sensation being almost too much until sudden the imaginary bubble of all that pressure inside her broke again and washed her whole system with the new orgasm. Her hips continued to helplessly jerk against Five's mouth as he ate out the new cum while she let the wave take her. The cry which came out of her was almost horrifying. She was never a screamer. She barely talked or let out any noises during sex and here she was wailing like she was a banshee.

She might as well have died in the moment and come back to life with how everything felt _good_ and _relaxing_. It was like for the first time in a _very_ long time she cracked her neck and the pressure felt fantastic leaving her a pile of loose limps as she pressed the back of her head against the cupboard behind her.

It might have been five minutes or fifty before Vanya finally opened her eyes blinking away the sudden tiredness and sweat. She felt like she was made of out jelly her whole body sort of losing any grip like her spine her melted and it was impossible for her whole body to stay up.

Five slowly got up as well. His lips were red and the skin around them, as well as his chin, was a bit ruined. Vanya thought he never looked more handsome than in that moment. Her lose arm grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and she pulled him closer to her lifting herself enough to press her lips against his. Wasn't it strange that it was the first time they kissed? He made her come twice now, and kissed her all over the face but not on the lips.

She felt his sharp intake before his hands cradled her face between them, and he deepened the kiss making her moan against it feeling how hard he was in his pants against her bare thigh. His tongue was just as enthusiastic inside her mouth as it was inside her cunt. He kissed well. How was it that he managed to do everything so well and make her feel all hot and bothered for him _again_ with the way his tongue moved against hers? She hugged him around the thighs with her legs the two of them groaning as they felt one another moving closer.

'You like that?' asked Five when they broke the kiss both panting for air their hands now stroking and brushing one another as they needed more contact. Clearly, she wasn't the only one high on the feeling.

'What do you think?' she asked moving her lips to his neck sucking on his skin there, enjoying the tremble which suddenly ran through his body for a change.

His hand ran through her back down now to her bare ass squeezing her cheek, 'I think you wouldn't mind continuing.'

Oh, she _wouldn't _mind at all, but the aftermath was slowly running out, and even with the heat still inside her wanting more, she was sober enough to look at him and ask.

'Why? Why now?'

He stilled for a second, and for the briefest of the moments, she could feel the smallest crack in the whole portrait of perfect confidence.

His voice had a certain vulnerability she recognized from the time they were kids whenever he wanted to tell her something very honest and very secret he usually only allowed himself to think never to speak of. Except when he told it to her. She was the only exception. The only one he trusted enough with some of his secrets no matter how dark they were.

'I want it. I always have, but I don't think you would appreciate it if I came onto you while still wearing uniform shorts,' he said and she found herself burning again.

He stroked her cheek before he pressed his thumb hard against her lips reminding her of when it was pressed against her clit and causing her to feel the pool of heat between her legs again. It was insane how oversensitive and responsive he made her.

'You were looking very stressed out lately, so I would say your little toys stopped giving you what you needed,' he said the cockiness back. His eyes were the darkest shade of green now, 'I wanted to help you relax. Do you feel relaxed?'

Not in the slightest given how much she was burning inside for him again.

She blinked and opened her mouth letting his thumb inside feeling it slowly stroke her teeth before it touched her tongue. The whole act causing Vanya to think about other things she would like to put into her mouth right then and there.

'No,' she managed to say with his thumb still inside her mouth.

He pressed his forehead against hers both of their eyes still opened as his hands started to move over her body now focusing mainly on her breasts pressing against them hard through the undershirt and bra, she wished she hadn't had on at all as her chest subconsciously raised deeper into his palm, into his touch, his grip.

'No?' his voice playful now. He was teasing her again that smug bastard.

'So do you want us to continue then? Help you relax some more?' he asked her in a way one would a child, and it shouldn't have sound as sexy as it did to Vanya as she nodded against his forehead her eyes focused on his but also noticing that his smirk was still on his face.

She whined a bit when he shifted his hand and pressed his finger against her erected nipple from where the cup of the bra revealed it.

'I think I will need a more vocal confirmation, sweetheart,' he said and if Vanya wasn't so aroused she might have hit him in frustration. Freaking jerk.

Instead, she hooked her legs around his waist pushing her heels as hard against his ass as she could and rolled her hips into his causing them both to groan again in frustration and desire, 'I want you to help me _relax_, Number Five.' She only ever used the n-word if she was losing her temper with which given how much of a teasing jerk he was about, she was.

He kissed her again roughly pushing his tongue all the way into her mouth both of them moaning and making obscene noises which would have made her blush even harder than she was if she wasn't still so damn horny.

Apparently even Five's teasing had its limits as his hands moved under her thighs again, and he lifted her up before carrying her to her bedroom door, only breaking the kiss once because he needed to make actually see where he was taking her.

It was just then that Vanya noticed the mess in her kitchen. Besides the counter from which they managed to knock down some items, there was a bunch of broken china which must have flown from her cupboard as she came and there was a broken window near her kitchen table in the back. Did she do all that?

'Don't bother with that now,' he told her as he sucked onto a place at the back of her ear which made her let out a small cry and close her eyes tight. Apparently, that was her _soft_ spot.

He threw her on the bed with urgency and started to strip down his shirt and pants while she pulled her undershirt over her head and tossed it to the side before she went for her bra.

'Do we need condoms? I saw you had prescribed pills in the medicine cabin,' he said at one point.

Vanya rolled her eyes, 'Stop going through my stuff.'

'Not a change.'

If she wasn't so aroused she might have been upset about it, but she passed the point of dealing with meaningless things. She didn't care if she was going to shatter every window in her building, she needed release, and she wanted it now.

She only then looked over at him and realized with impossible to hide _the joy_ that Five didn't have just a handsome face. He had handsome everything. His whole body wasn't as terrifyingly masculine as Diego's or the other enthusiasts who worked out daily in the gym, but oddly Vanya preferred it that way more. He had a nice body, sort of old fashioned beauty she could admire for days, but apparently, Five had other plans as he grabbed her by her legs and pulled her toward him causing her to fall on her back again.

'Fuck, Vanya, you're gorgeous,' he said and she wanted to laugh at him because how could he say that. She barely had any curves or breast and even if she still looked young she was almost thirty-six now. She couldn't compare to whatever young nineteen or twenty-something would throw herself at him, and yet he looked at her like he couldn't give single care for anyone else than her in that moment.

Suddenly just now when he was on top of her all naked, young and eager, it all came crashing down to her like a pile of rocks.

'What does this mean?' she asked cursing her mouth for _now_ figuring out how to talk when before she couldn't even form a single syllable.

His gaze softened to that familiar look, she sometimes caught him throwing her way, always trying to dismiss it as something sibling or best friends like never as something _like this_.

'Whatever you want it to mean,' he said, 'It doesn't have to mean anything or it can mean something, or everything,' the last part came out a bit nervously rushed.

He let his fingers ran through her hair, 'But you don't have to decide tonight. Tonight we can just do this and enjoy it.'

She didn't think it was possible for it _not_ to mean anything, but she liked the option of thinking about it tomorrow instead of here and now where she felt him hard and heavy against her thigh.

She found herself smiling before she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him pulling him on top of her completely, 'Okay, tomorrow then.'

She heard a small amused sigh escape his lips before he started to map her chest memorizing her breasts and nipples and skin with each touch, kiss, and suck. He was thorough, and Vanya realized she enjoyed his attention to her breast as her back arched again causing her almost to levitate out of the bed at one point. She definitely thought she could come just from him teasing her breast like this before his member brushed against her pelvis and she _knew_ she could come again from that.

She grabbed him by the hair and pushed him off her not caring about the droll he left on her body as she panted trying to blur out what she needed from him next. She was dripping wet for him again.

Vanya bent a little to grab his member into her hand feeling him shudder from the touch and when she started to pump him a bit to feel him out. He felt thick and solid. She _needed_ him inside her.

'Fuck, Vanya, you're killing me here,' he said in a raspy voice no doubt holding back as much as he could with her hand teasing him like that.

He seemed to know however because after he gave her another urgent and heated kiss on the lips which should be considered a sexual act in its own right with how her body responded he started to push her legs apart so he could get between them.

'Five!' she groaned not recognizing her own voice as he entered her. There was almost no resistance with how wet she was. Yet there was a momentary paused through and when Vanya opened her eyes feeling sweaty all over her body and face, she saw Five tensely waiting on top of her taking in deep breaths. It only then occurred to her that this was his _first time_ in this body. Well, she thought it was anyway. She had a feeling he wouldn't just do this with anyone and since before that he was alone in the post-apocalyptic wasteland and then working non-stop for the commission. Yes, Vanya knew this had to be his first time. Maybe this was his first time completely. The thought made something warm up inside her chest. Something she often felt when they were together just the two of them away from judgmental eyes of their siblings or people on the street. Something, she would probably have to deal with later, but for now she just wanted to enjoy the moment knowing she would be his first. It made her feel oddly proud and big in a way nothing ever did. She still had low self-esteem. Not even having powers, or better relationship with her family could help her with that. She needed to get better on her own with that, but this definitely made her feel _special_ in a way.

His fingers were digging into her waists causing her to stay still for him so she raised her own and stroke his hair and cheek, 'You okay, babe?'

He blinked several times before he finally looked at her his pupils dark and blown up with desire which was burning inside her as well. His face pressed against her palm for a moment and she could see just how much affected he was by this. Just as much as she was before he started to push himself slowly inside her all the way until he was complete in causing them both to moan and dig their fingers tighter into one another marking each other with bruises and scratches.

Her breathing was uneven and shaky. She felt overwhelmed with the pleasure of having him inside her like this. Fuck, it was so long since someone filled her up, and if it was possible it felt like he filled her up more than any man ever before, but that might have been just the arousal and pleasure talking.

Five leaned down and kissed her as he slowly rolled his hips for the first time like he was testing the waters. Vanya broke the kiss, 'Fuck, Five.'

She was pretty sure her eyes rolled to the back of her head and once again she lost all touch with reality because she _never_ felt that good. It never felt good to have anyone inside her. It never felt even close when she tried to do this on her own.

When she found some sense, she felt Five's lips against her throat marking it with a heated and possessive kiss. He pulled out of her for maybe a second for her to let out a disappointed sound right before he pushed right back setting a quick but steady pace for them. It felt _good_. _So good_.

Vanya closed her eyes and pushed her legs over his body urging him closer to her both of them panting and cursing at the new angle which allowed Five to go deeper if that was even possible. The heat and pressure in her stomach were unbearable and she enjoyed every second, every push of it, her walls clenching around Five's member and her hips meeting his halfway to get as much out of it as she could. It was fantastic. _He _was fantastic. She briefly thought she was wrong. No, he couldn't be _this_ good and never done it before. He had to. Maybe someone back in the Commission or now before he grew up. She was with men before. She wasn't a virgin, but it never felt like this. They were never this eager and this possessive and this _good_. Fuck, until now she thought the best she could hope for a one half-orgasm before she would finish herself alone, but _this_? This was better than her own hand and toys could ever substitute.

'_Shit Five! There!_' she cursed and wailed loud enough for her neighbors to hear as he hit her just right.

'You like that?' he asked purposely going at her even harder than before making her tremble underneath him her release once again _so close_.

'Tell me you like it,' he urged her and she nodded trashing against the sheets, 'YES! YES!' She would have told him anything just to have him continue drowning her in that pleasure he was building inside her with every thrust.

'Fuck, you're so hot,' he said his voice was so sexy when he was this breathless, this possessive, this hoarse. He was panting hard occasionally groaning, but Five always liked to talk and listen to himself. Of course, he would be a talker in bed as well.

When he pulled out of her completely again she cried out, 'Don't. Come back!'

He hushed her like she was a child and grabbed her leg before he pushed it over his shoulder almost lifting her lower body of the bed before he without a second to spare thrust back in causing her to cry out again only this time with the one of a kind feeling of his cock inside her pussy falling into the exact place it should have.

'_FIVE!_'

'Fuck, sweetheart,' he cursed his voice showing just how shaken he was as well forcing himself not to come right at that moment and give her that third orgasm first.

'You take my cock so well, you know that?' he asked and Vanya had trouble comprehending what he meant as she shook with the force of each thrust.

The whole room was filled with the mixture of their groaning, moaning, panting and the wet and fifthly sound of Five's cock sinking into her hard and rushed. Vanya's ears were ringing from the noises. It was almost too much and yet not enough. Not yet. She needed more. She felt the pressure inside knotted tightly ready to burst, but not yet, just a bit longer, just a bit more. More friction, more thrusts, more Five's dirty mouth saying those guilty pleasures which Vanya thought people only said in corny romance novels.

When he found her g-spot again, he was merciless. He fucked her in such a brutal way, it should have been painful, but it was anything but that. Vanya felt herself losing to the sensation enjoying the feeling and digging her nails into Five's back not caring about hurting him either as they both started to chant each others' names.

'You're so perfect...you fit so well...you were made for me,' she caught Five saying and she nodded, 'YES! YES! YES! Five please!'

'Come on, let go. Come for me, Vanya. Come on, sweetheart, come for me. Be good,' he said or maybe she just imagined it, but just as he said something the pressure inside Vanya finally exploded, and she cried out louder than ever throwing herself against the bed almost breaking her back as the force of her third orgasm like a wave almost lifted her from the bed again. It was like suddenly the reality around her exploded with the orgasm and nothing in the world existed anymore but the feeling of absolute pleasure and bliss which ran through Vanya's body untangling any knot it could find like a good masseur would. She once again found herself boneless her hands falling down to the sheets not even able to grip Five's body anymore as he continued to pound into her chasing his own release.

Her walls clenched around Five's member trying to milk him for all he had left before she heard him let out the most predatory and animal-like sound she ever heard and collapse against her breasts chocking for air.

She felt her lips pulling into a smile at the feelings of his covered in sweat and heated body flushed against hers like this. The pressure of his weight was nice actually even if he was a lot heavier than she was.

Vanya didn't want to move, but she somehow managed to get her fingers into his sticky hair and softly stroke it as he pulled out of her leaving a wet trail of his cum on her thigh.

'No, not yet,' she said as she felt him try to get up.

He chuckled a bit and she bent to the top of his head not caring if she got hair in her mouth as she kissed it.

'We should clean up,' he told her, and she sighed not the mood to let him go just yet. She felt oddly possessive in that moment. She wanted to hold him a moment longer, 'In a moment.'

She felt him press a kiss between her breasts as he shifted his head, but he remained on top of her for a little longer before he went to get some towel to clean them both up. But Vanya stopped him grabbing his wrist before he could, 'Let's take bath.'

He blinked and she couldn't help but giggle before she moved her hand from his wrist to his palm, 'I've wanted a bath since this morning.'

She wanted one to feel relaxed after a shitty day, but now she just wanted one with Five, 'Please.'

His eyes softened again in that familiar way before he kissed her on the back of her hand. She felt so relaxed and revealed like she hadn't in years. She might as well fallen asleep in the bath once the warm water hit her body. She never had a sexual encounter that good. She never felt that relaxed afterwards. She felt like nothing which happened today or in the past could bother her anymore. Not even her broken china and most likely one or two windows in the apartment. She couldn't care less.

Five picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bathroom where they started to prepare the bath together.

'Feeling better?' he asked kissing the delicate spot behind her ear again.

'_Yes!_'

Afterwards Vanya woke up super late it was close to eight, and she had twenty minutes to get ready and go to work before it would start. Yet she found herself ignoring all that and feeling in complete peace and happiness she didn't in a long time, she simply let out a sigh and pressed herself more firmly against Five's poking morning erection as he slept behind her.

After all what happened yesterday, Vanya realized she never got a chance to set her alarm.

Five nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose slowly waking up too, 'I already called in sick for you. Everyone wishes you to get well soon.' Or maybe he was already up.

She smirked lazily already knowing she would be wet just from the feeling of him this close to her. She licked her lips not yet turning around, 'Good. I might need a bit help with that. I could also use a bit of release again. I'm _so stressed_.'

'Well then allow me to help,' he said already rolling her to her back and moving on top of her again.

* * *

**A.N: Hey, so originally I was planning to post a different fic today for free choice called the Silence Game, but it turned out I wasn't ready to share that one yet with the world, and I think it's less Fiveya and more Vanya-centered so, uh, I will probably do it some other time. I still hope you enjoyed this one if you want to leave some feedback.**

**Either way, I am so happy for how the Fiveya week turned out and I am happy for everyone who added something to the collection of stories, artwork or anything really as well as I am happy for all of you who took your time to read all the amazing works which were posted. So thank you and have a nice rest of the day**


End file.
